


the group chat au that exactly no one wants apart from me

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: Black Books (TV)
Genre: canon typical manny abuse, group chat au, im gonna add more sitcom characters. probably. maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: i wrote this at like 3am and im fully aware no ones gonna read it but like. if you did. comments and kudos are very welcome :)(also i might add ppl from the mighty boosh or the it crowd or even wwdits idk (consistency is a thing that happens to other people))
Kudos: 2





	the group chat au that exactly no one wants apart from me

_**Frankatzenjammer** added **Bernardblack**_

* * *

**Bernardblack** no

* * *

_**Bernardblack** left _

* * *

**Frankatzenjammer** oh for fucks sake

* * *

_**Frankatzenjammer** added **Bernardblack**_

* * *

**Bernardblack** what part of no didnt you understand

 **Frankatzenjammer** bernard

 **Bernardblack** no

 **Frankatzenjammer** ill let you chose my nickname

 **Bernardblack** still no

 **Frankatzenjammer** ,,,,,,

 **Frankatzenjammer** ill get u some of that fancy wine

 **Frankatzenjammer** from tescos

 **Frankatzenjammer** you owe me

 **Bernardblack** ,,,,fine

* * *

_**Bernardblack** changed **Frankatzenjammer** to **thebeast**_

* * *

**thebeast** fuck you

* * *

_**Frankatzenjammer** changed **thebeast** to **Classymotherfucker**_

* * *

**Bernardblack** seriously

 **Bernardblack** THATS the best you could come up with

* * *

_**Classymotherfucker** changed **Bernardblack** to **Restingbitchface**_

* * *

**Classymotherfucker** dont tell me im wrong

 **Restingbitchface** ,,,,,,

* * *

 **Classymotherfucker** o shit manny heard me mention the gc and now hes asking y he hasnt been added

 **Restingbitchface** i stg if you had that overgrown lump-

 **Classymotherfucker** ur so rude

 **Classymotherfucker** what would ur mum say if she heard what u called him huh??

 **Restingbitchface** my mother swears like a fucking sailor next question

 **Restingbitchface** its the only good thing about her actually

 **Classymotherfucker** urgh

 **Classymotherfucker** im adding manny and theres nothing u can do about it

 **Restingbitchface** fine 

**Restingbitchface** but dont expect me to be nice

 **Classymotherfucker** ur never nice

 **Restingbitchface** ,,,, 

**Restingbitchface** look whos talking

 **Classymotherfucker** bITCH

* * *

_**Classymotherfucker** added **Mannybianco**_

* * *

**Mannybianco** @fran!! @bernard!! XD

 **Restingbitchface** okay can we get rid of him now

 **Classymotherfucker** dont listen to him hes just being a bitch

 **Mannybianco** okay ^-^

 **Classymotherfucker** ,,,,,,

 **Classymotherfucker** ,,,,,,

 **Restingbitchface** dONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN UNDERSTOOD

 **Mannybianco** do what?

 **Mannybianco** this? ^-^

 **Restingbitchface** i fUCKING WARNED YOU

 **Classymotherfucker** damn that looks like it hurts

 **Mannybianco** h e,,lp m E

 **Classymotherfucker** nahhh youll be fine 

* * *

**Mannybianco** ive been thinking

 **Restingbitchface** really? could have fooled me

 **Restingbitchface** i thought you just mindlessly wondered round doing nothing

 **Restingbitchface** unable to comprehend even the simpilist of things

 **Mannybianco** ANYWAY

 **Mannybianco** i was thinking

 **Mannybianco** i should have a nickname 

**Mannybianco** yknow seeing as im part of this gc

 **Classymotherfucker** go for it

 **Classymotherfucker** oh also get some more cigarettes for us

 **Mannybianco** cant you go

 **Restingbitchface** NO

 **Restingbitchface** now fuck off and get some more smokes

* * *

_**Mannybianco** changed **Mannybianco** to **Surferman**_

* * *

**Restingbitchface** how about no

* * *

_**Surferman** changed **Surferman** to **Hawianshirtandchill**_

* * *

**Restingbitchface** ive got a better idea

 **Restingbitchface** what about

* * *

_**Restingbitchface** changed **Hawianshirtandchill** to **Charityshopgandalf**_

* * *

**Charityshopgandalf** :(

 **Classymotherfucker** change it to something nicer

 **Restingbitchface** no

 **Classymotherfucker** do it

 **Classymotherfucker** ,,,,

 **Classymotherfucker** im waiting

 **Restingbitchface** fine

* * *

_**Restingbitchface** changed **Charityshopgandalf** to **Mingthemerciless**_

* * *

**Classymotherfucker** ,,,,thats the best ur gonna get

 **Mingthemerciless** ,,,,does my beard really look that bad?

 **Classymotherfucker** no!

* * *

_**Classymotherfucker** removed **Mingthemerciless**_

* * *

**Classymotherfucker** yes

 **Classymotherfucker** its fucking awful

 **Restingbitchface** it looks like somethings crawled onto his face and died mid orgy

 **Classymotherfucker** it DOES

 **Classymotherfucker** maybe we can secretly shave it off at night

 **Restingbitchface** its probably a living ecosystem at this point

 **Classymotherfucker** also we might get fleas

 **Classymotherfucker** not so much a problem for you ig but for me,,,

 **Restingbitchface** i dont have fleas

 **Classymotherfucker** liar

 **Restingbitchface** ,,,,okay but

 **Restingbitchface** they pay the rent and everything

 **Restingbitchface** which is more then manny does at any rate

 **Classymotherfucker** i dont even wanna know

 **Classymotherfucker** just get me a drink

 **Classymotherfucker** oh and manny says to add him back

 **Restingbitchface** tell him he can come back if he gets the wine 

**Classymotherfucker** tell him urslef 

**Restingbitchface** no you 

**Restingbitchface** im too busy 

**Classymotherfucker** u were complaining about how bored u were a minuite ago

 **Restingbitchface** exactly

 **Restingbitchface** im busy complaining

 **Classymotherfucker** urgh fine

* * *

_**Classymotherfucker** added **Mingthemerciless**_

* * *

**Mingthemerciless** y did u guys remove me :(

 **Classymotherfucker** uhhhh

 **Classymotherfucker** technical issues

 **Classymotherfucker** sorry

 **Restingbitchface** she was bitching about the bacteria thats allowed to camp on your chin that you optimistically call a beard

 **Classymotherfucker** BERNARD

 **Restingbitchface** its true

 **Mingthemerciless** when they ask how you are and you just have to say that your fine qnd your not really fine but you cant get into it because they would never understand

 **Restingbitchface** OUT

* * *

_**Restingbitchface** removed **Mingthemerciless**_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3am and im fully aware no ones gonna read it but like. if you did. comments and kudos are very welcome :)  
> (also i might add ppl from the mighty boosh or the it crowd or even wwdits idk (consistency is a thing that happens to other people))


End file.
